what fang lost
by c00kieand1pixie
Summary: in a life or death battle with the new flyboys fang loses somthing very important and has to turn to family for help with dealing.but is this just another test from itex or is it the real deal. Fax
1. fighting & head counts

DISCLAMER: I own nothing!!!!!!

Fang P.O.V

I was sitting at the mouth of the cave taking first watch, when I saw them. The newest version of the flyboys , with built in guns and way better flying skills. There was at least 30.

"Max we got trouble" ,I called

The whole flock woke up with that

"fighting positions flock!" cried max.

we all jumped up and out of the cave unfurling our wings quickly.

Gazzy and Angel flew to the upper left ,Iggy and Nudge to the upper right and Max and me well, we hit the swarm head on.

* * *

I punched one behind the neck &saw Iggy doing the same to another . Nudge was tearing them apart with her power. Angel and Gazzy seemed to be

holding their own, as I searched for Max I managed a round house kick that sent 3 other flyboys falling. I turned to see Max fighting hard with

two flyboys but not in need of help. I turned back around only to see four other flyboys heading towards me. I quickly destroyed the flyboys and did

a quick check to see only about 8 flyboys still standing. I flew towards one and stopped suddenly as I heard two consecutive gunshots ring out.

I did a quick head check to see everyone still fighting .

every one that is ...

but max.


	2. flying and crying

_**A.N**_: anything italicized and underlined are thoughts. oh and this takes place 2 years after TFW

DISCLAIMER: I really hate these things but I OWN NOTHING!!!

RECAP_: I __did a quick head check to see everyone still fighting ._

_every one that is ..._

_but max._

FANG P.O.V

_Where is she!? _I heard a scream and glanced around to see Angel pointing down ,fear etched onto her 8year old face. I looked to were she was pointing and what I saw will forever haunt me.

Max- holding her stomach ,a bloody wound shining through her white tank top .tears running down her face and falling … fast. I took off after her forgetting everything else, but I was

too late she hit the ground with a sickening crack. I did a crash landing and picked her up ,she looked up at me and spoke ,a drop of blood trickling down the side of her mouth.

"Fang I… love.. you"

"Max I love you to ,but you cant leave me just yet ok? you have to fight for just a little bit longer then ill never make you fight again ok?"

"No Fang …shiz!" she grimaced and took a shallow breath " Fang , it -it hurts oh god make it stop Fang! Make it --stop!"

"What hurts Max what ?! You have to tell me so I can stop it"

she moved her hand to her chest where she had another bloody wound. I noticed that the light she usually had in her eyes was fading as she looked down at her hand which was now

covered in her own blood. She looked up at me and her eyes fell closed, her body going limp in my arms.

"No Max no !! you cant die ,you just cant! Your Maximum Ride for gods sake!" Angel put her hand on my shoulder and I briefly wondered when the flock had gotten here. I looked

towards her still holding Max to my chest. "Fang ,she's gone , I cant hear her thoughts anymore-I …I .."she burst into tears and ran to Gazzy for comfort while silent tears ran down his

grimy face. Iggy held Nudge while sobs wracked her 13 year old frame. Iggys sightless blue eyes were brimming with tears he dared not to shed. I looked back down to Max . "At least

now you get a break from the fighting. I'm so sorry max -I love you." I stood up pulling max up with me "lets go guys" I said ,my voice sounding harsh even to me. "Where to Fang?"

Iggy sounded as though he had a bad head cold.

"_Does it matter_?!" I shot back vehemently. " _I was second in command now Max is gone so I'm in charge, so get up into the friken air and follow me!!" _I flew straight up holding Max and

barely registered the other four doing a quick U&A.

we flew for six hours straight ,no bathroom breaks, no stops for food, just flying and crying.


	3. arguments and blackness

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN: ok so I finally decided how this story will end ! Thank you to all who reviewed and favorite special thanks to Fangowns who helped me decide kind of. On with the story!

_Recap_ :we flew for 6 hours straight

no stops for food no bathroom breaks

just flying and crying

Fang POV

We touched down in a forest in Arizona by 's house. No one was home so we waited in the forest till we saw a little red jeep pull up and saw Dr.m and Ella get out laughing. _Well they wont be laughing for long ._ I thought

"_Fang?"_

"_Yeah Angel ?"_I thought back

"_Maybe we should let Iggy tell them- you will probably say it too bluntly…"_

"_Well Angel how do you tell someone that their daughter died _?!" I thought back angrily and pushed her out of my mind, barely hearing the little gasp of hurt from angel.

I walked out of the forest and into plain view of Ella. "oh fang you scare-what happened to Max why is she covered in blood?!-MOM!!!" I had kind of forgotten that I was still holding Max. I stood stalk still while dr. M came towards me tears in her eyes . She put her hand to Maxes neck ."F-fang?…there's ..there's no pulse…WHY IS THERE NO PULSE?!"

I just stared at her.

I heard a sob and noticed Ella looking straight at me pure hatred in her eyes.

"Fang you will explain as to why _you_ are carrying my _dead_ daughter in your arms standing in front of me ,not saying a word and you will explain ,_now_." said Dr. Martinez in a coldly calm voice.

"flyboys, guns and the stupid ground" Was all I said. _now I understand Maxes severe no gun policy._

"_Fang your pushing it Ella is already planning different ways to kill you ! Just explain it to them now!!"_

"_Get out of my (insert-swear-word-here) head Angel !!"_I felt her leave my head

"I'm sorry let me start over, flyboys attacked us, they had guns they shot Max, she fell and hit the ground she died in my arms…"

"Oh well-"started but she was cut off

" I hate you! why weren't you watching out for her! Iggy told me that you loved her why didn't you save her!!!"

Wow I really didn't expect that response from Ella "I'm sorry" I said and I really was.

"Fang dear I think its best if you leave" said Dr. M.

I turned around to leave

"Fang leave my daughter here please and don't ever return here again …for the flocks safety"

"Ill leave and you wont ever see me again dr. M but I am NOT leaving Max behind

" I loved her too and I have way more claim to her than you do !"

"_Fang "_some one called . it sounded like Max but …I couldn't be.. Max was dead - wasn't she??

then everything went black …I clutched Max tighter to me.


	4. white can be nice

Disclaimer: I own nothing! gosh if I was JP I sure as hell wouldn't be on fan fiction!

Recap: "_Fang "_some one called . it sounded like Max but …I couldn't be.. Max was dead wasn't she??

then everything went black …I clutched Max tighter to me.

**White coat POV(woohoo pov change!!)**

I stared at the 16 year old as his mind shut down.

"Mark?! We need to wake him up, he could fall too far under!" I called

"And? No one but the girl would care if he died. Or have you grown fond of the boy?" he replied

I heard a muffled sob from behind me. I looked over to the two girls tied up in the corner of the room. I sent the older one a small smile. She glared at me and the saying if looks could kill ran through my mind . But she wasn't the one who had made the noise it had come from the youngest girl. I moved towards her and picked her up she was still tied up so she didn't fight back. "Hi baby, what's you name? " I asked her

She trembled and stayed quiet . The older one finally spoke her voice was calm but with barely suppressed rage.

"how dare you touch her !After putting us through hell. how do you even have the nerve to talk to her as though you actually care?"

I put the little girl back down and she wriggled over to the older girl

"I-" but Mark cut me off

"Hey Nick ! I'm going to go get something to eat. everyone's gone home for the night do you want anything?" he asked

"Oh no thanks"

"Alright make sure to watch the kids man. see you in 2 hours dude"

"Yeah later man" he grabbed his coat and walked out .I waited till I was sure he wouldn't come back and went over to the boy on the floor and checked the monitors .I saw that his heart rate was way too fast . I unplugged the machine that was giving him the sleeping drugs and waited hoping that he would wake up.

"Hey I thought you were all supposed to be bad?" called the little girl I had held earlier.

"Well I'm new here, I'm bound to have flaws" I joked

She smiled slightly

And looked over at the blond girl on the floor next to the boy she had woken up a few hours ago but hadn't moved or said anything except when she whispered the boys name a few minutes ago. I looked over the frighten children and decided that they needed to be cleaned up. I took the two girls in the corner and led them to the bathroom down the hall. I untied them and waited outside while they took quick showers.

"ummm Nick?"

"Yeah girls?"

"We needs some towels ."

"There in the cupboard to your right"

"Oh - I found them thanks!"

A few minutes later the girls walked out holding hands and smiling

I smiled at them and led them back to the room without tying them up.

They walked over to the blond girl and sat next to her. She didn't move .I looked at her and said

"Hey? Are you feeling better? no pain in your chest or stomach? Dose your back feel sore at all?"

I hoped she would say something or hell I just wished she would move. the only thing telling me she wasn't dead was the heart monitor which was still beeping.

**AN:ok i really dont like this chapter all that much but the next one will be better promise!**


	5. easy guess again!

**disclaimer: no mater how much i wish i did i don't own maximum ride**

_**recap:**They walked over to the blond girl and sat next to her. She didn't move .I looked at her and said_

_"Hey? Are you feeling better? no pain in your chest or stomach? Dose your back feel sore at all?"_

_I hoped she would say something or hell I just wished she would move. the only thing telling me she wasn't dead was the heart monitor which was still beeping._

**Max POV(shocker!!)**

The white coat was still talking but I didn't care he had hurt my flock , taken away Gazzy and Iggy and right now, I could be losing Fang .

"_Max, he really has no ill thought towards us he doesn't even really want to be here. The only way he's going to stop talking to you is if you move or say something to him."_

"_Angel honey, ?"_

"_Yeah?_

" _Get out of my head"_

I felt her presence leave my mind. Ugh god I guess ill talk to the white coat .Angel thinks we should trust him and I trust angel sooo…

"listen sir just help my friend there and let us go I hate it here please?" I asked not really thinking that he would say yes

"oh ok then .between us I hate it here too they took away my girlfriend and my 3 month old daughter." he said ,anger seeping into his every word

Whoa he got a worse hand in life than we did.

*beep-beep-beep-beepbeepbeep!*

"Oh my god! His heart rate is off the chart !"called Mr. nice -white-coat

"Max !for gods sake Dr.M don't take her! I need her !"cried Fang .fear lacing his every word.

"He's convulsing ,quick girls hold him down, one of you get a bucket of cold water ASAP!" called the white coat. I saw Angel run from the room and down the hall. I moved closer to Fang and grabbed his arm

"Please Fang I need you too! I love you ! you have to fight for just a little bit longer then ill never make you fight again ok?"

I said the exact same words he had said to me 3 days ago. Yeah it had been exactly three days a go that I, Maximum Ride had died.(**Wow I rhymed :p**)Angel came running into the room holding a bucket of water. The white coat took it from her and got some towels wet and threw them onto Fang. That _did_ seem to stop the convulsions. Once fang calmed down he started mumbling

"mx?! mx uther?…mx?!"

"_mx uther? What's that supposed to mean__?"_

"_It means 'max?! max you there? Max?'! he needs to hear your voice again. "_

"_Really Angel?"_

"_Yeah max he just keeps thinking of you. he's somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. If you have any hope of him waking up ,he needs to hear your voice!"!_

OK then all I have to do to save fang I talk to him I can do that!

"Fang?…_despierta muchacho_!**(_wake up man)_** . The flock needs you!" his hands started twitching

"_Its working max its working!"_

I sent angel a tiny smile "so… Iggy keeps telling me that you two are getting married ,why haven't you invited me to the wedding?" I said whatever random thing was in my mind

_"hes coming around max keep talking!"_

i smiled at angel

this was easy

but i guess i spoke to soon because next thing i know i was doubled over in pain

guess what? the brain attacks were back!im so happy !*note the sarcasm*

sucks to be me because for Maximum Ride nothing is ever easy .

**AN:ok this chapter is short im sory but i only get a litle bit of time on the cp .**


	6. peacedeath are the same rite?

_**Read the authors note!! its mondo important!**_

**AN: **ok so im really really sorry for not updating but one of my friends passed away and I was just taking time to deal. I felt bad for not posting in a long time so I decided to post something. This is mainly an authors note and a really tiny ,like miniscule chapter. again I am so sorry for the shortness and not updating and any confusion you might have had. But I will get back to writing longer chapters soon enough.

Feel free to flame me oh and I will be taking another little break after this for obvious reasons. I hope you all understand

thank you

-Alex!

**Recap:**

i smiled at angel

this was easy

but i guess i spoke to soon because next thing i know i was doubled over in pain

guess what? the brain attacks were back! im so happy !*note the sarcasm*

sucks to be me because for Maximum Ride nothing is ever easy

Thoughts are italicized and underlined

**Max P.O.V**

It was a blur of pretty colors and too quick images, all bringing on a new wave of pain. I heard a choked scream

_I wonder whose screaming?_

_Oh wait I think that was me.. _

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them as I clenched my fists

trying to even out my breathing.

_God why wont it stop!_

It was then that I remembered that I could basically die if I wanted to. And right now I wanted peace…well that's some what close to death for me. One by one I started shutting down my senses and organs. The pain got worse with each one since my brain was the last thing I could shut off. Finally the pain was gone, as quickly as it came.

_Take that brain attack!_

That was the last thing I thought when I slipped into blissful nothingness

**AN: ok again super sorry but I hope you will still read my story after this crappy filler chapter**

**-alex**


	7. thank bellacullen321

**A.N ****Tottally important! I would first off like to say sorry for not updating. And I would like to thank **bellacullen321** for the awesome idea I just hope I did it justice. this is part one of her idea the part two with the drama will be posted if I get at least two reviews so ..yeah read on, feel free to flame.**

**RECAP!. (max pov)**

Finally the pain was gone, as quickly as it came.

_Take that brain attack!_

That was the last thing I thought when I slipped into blissful nothingness…

_**ANGELS POV**_

Crud crud crud NO!! this cant be happening ,not now stupid brain attacks !

Stop Angel , calm down .think . What would Max do?

Ok

1)Fang is still unconscious

2)he needs to hear Maxes voice….NOW!

3)Max just temporarily shut herself down.

4)Nudge is crying and Gazzy and Iggy are still missing.

….Wait ,Gazzy !!

"Nick where are Gazzy and Iggy?" I asked quickly

He just looked at me blankly.

I huffed in annoyance. "the two other guys that came in with us!" I cried

"oh there in the lab across the hall ,why?"

"Just get them please" I said acid dripping off every word .I think my tone scared him .but what ever he ran across the hall to get them anyways.

I sat there feeling helpless for a few moments until the guys came in.

They ran towards us and I stopped them before they said anything.

"Gazzy I need you to imitate Maxes voice, say any thing at all just talk to Fang as if you were Max."

He looked down quickly at the unconscious figure of Max and the semi-conscious Fang.

And nodded. As he set about his task I looked towards Nudge who had remained quiet up until now. She was hugging Iggy in the corner while he listened intently to what Gazzy was saying. which reminded me that I needed to see if Fang was waking.

I focused on Fangs thoughts which were still a bit hazy but were getting clearer by the second. I was surprised when I felt him push me out a few minutes later. I brought myself back to reality to see that he was indeed awake and on alert. I looked towards Mr.-nice-white coat, and said.

"Can you take Fang and Gazzy to the room across the hall,?" it was asked like a question but it wasn't ." The rest of us will be there shortly".

He nodded and helped fang up .

"_Angel?"_

"_Yes fang?"_

"_Are you sure he's ok?"_

"_Just go with him ,don't fight your still weak."_

He gave a barely visible nod. They left and I turned towards Iggy and Nudge.

"You told him everything right Nudge?" I asked.

she nodded.

'Kay, Ig will you carry Max into the other room ?"

"sure" he came over and gently picked her up and carried her into the hall. Nudge and I trooped out after. When we got into the other room he laid Max on the lab table/bed next to Fang who was hooked up to an IV drip. Nudge ,Gazzy and Iggy found places to lie down and went to sleep almost instantaneously. I looked at Fang and asked him if could take watch. He nodded quickly. And I went to find a place to lay down. Rite before I fell asleep I asked -whitecoat when the others were coming back.

He smiled and said "It's a three day weekend, everyone's gone for the next three days. Except me and mark."

"When does mark get back?" I asked

"He always says he's going out to eat but that's code for 'im out your stuck here for three days' "

"Cool" I said and drifted off to sleep.

_**Wat do ya think? remember at least two reviews for the drama to come back!!!**_

_**Luvz yaz lots **_

_**~alex**_


	8. Let Me Go!

**AN this chapter has a bit more going on so please try and follow along. **

**But just a side note in case u r confused.**

_**Voice**_

_Thoughts_

_Thoughts with angel_

**IGGY POV**

I was sleeping quite peacefully until I felt two taps on my hand .

I sat up and waited for instructions.

"Yo Ig, im going to bed .Your watch man."

"Sure Fnick night"

"Im rolling my eyes Figgy."

I laughed quietly and heard him get into bed. I sat there just listening to the sounds of the flock sleeping for a bit until some ones breathing changed.

I listened intently trying to figure out who had woken up.

**Max POV**

I woke up in a room other than the one I was in last time.

_God why cant I wake up im the same room as I fell asleep in, oh wait I forgot im a mutant freak so being consistent is impossible_

I sat up quietly and looked around for the flock ,and saw them all laying on the floor asleep except Iggy .

"Yo."

"Oh hey Ig."

"How you feeling Max? you scared us all shitless a few days ago ."

I swallowed because I knew he was referring to when I had died .

"Yeah umm can you explain to me what happened yesterday or for the past three days for that matter?"

"Well you died. Then we went to your moms, she was trying to take you away from us -er well your body.." he looked uncomfortable for a second. Then he continued.

"then while Fang was arguing with her and Ella some stupid flyboy came and shot us with this stupid tranquilizer thing and we woke up here about a day ago"

I was taking this all in quietly .

"Wait what happen to my mom and my sister?"

"Oh they ran inside when they saw the flyboys but I don't know exactly what happened to them."

I nodded until I remembered he couldn't see it so I said

"okay go on"

"Kay well when we woke up they had you on that table there"

He pointed to the one I was on right now.

"And they were operating trying, to get you back to life. They put some blue liquid in

all your wounds and you screamed." he paused

"Then they left Gazzy and me here and took you across the hall to where Angel and Nudge and Fang were."

"You woke up later yesterday and well you should know what happened from there , well at least up until your brain attack." he gave me a sad smile that I barely registered

_Shit!! Fang oh god how could I have been so selfish. He was dieing and I was making my self feel better by shutting out that damn brain attack!! _I looked over at his body laying on the cold lab table.

I started freaking out …more ,so I jumped off the table and ran towards the door.

_I have to find a way out of here im going to be sick , this is all my fault!! Fang is dead because of my selfishness!_

I tore down the hallway towards a window that was at the end. A smashed my fist through the glass and was about to jump out but someone grabbed my wrist I turned around ready to hit the person, but it was Iggy.

"Let go" I growled

"No" he said tightening his grip

"Iggy…just let me go …"

"No"

"Why not? …."my voice was starting to tremble. And my eyes were filling up with tears. _Stupid traitorous tears._

"Max what's wrong? are you hurt ?"he asked sounding concerned

"No …"I mumbled for fear my voice would give it away that I was falling apart.

"Maximum! I know you, maybe not as well as Fang but I can tell when something's wrong so tell me, Now!" he ordered sounding kind of like I did when I was giving orders

"….Iggy don't you get it? Im the reasons he's gone , im the reason Fang is dead ! my stupid selfishness got in the way -!" he put his hand over my mouth. God now I know why Nudge hates it when we do that to her.

"Max are you really that stupid?" he asked

"Mph?"

"Oh sorry!" he removed his hand from my mouth

"What do you mean ? Im not stupid Iggy its true he's gone !it feels like I lost my right wing without him, even more so because its my fault.! Now, Let. Me. GO!!!" I screamed feeling embarrassed for telling him so much .

"No."

I was shocked to say the least .my jaw dropped and I was speechless for a second ,then I was blinded by anger, I drew back my right arm and punched him as hard as I could, I heard his head snap back and he let go of me and staggered backwards. I took my chance jumped out the broken window .

I wasn't planning on spreading my wings….

**A.N: Ok please don't hate me for not posting after the second review but I got in trouble and was not allowed on .SO luvsz yaz lotz **

**~alex**


	9. AN important

Authors note:

ok I'm really really really sorry for not updating

but i need to know,

should i just delete the last few chapters and post the original ending for this story

or should i continue with it this way and go with the newer ending? (it would be esier to follow is i go back to my original ending though)

im asking because of some really mean PMs i was geting about how the story made no sense, and some other really horrible things.

normally this wouldent bother me, but these are crossing the line of what i can handle

please tell me you input, it all matters to me

~~alex~~


End file.
